Can you hear the beat?
by DarkSun01
Summary: In my world it's a kill or be killed kinda place. But against everything I believed in when either me or a random woman who I've never met before life's are put on the line I made a choice I've never made before. But for once in my life it felt nice instead of killing for my own survival I killed in the name of another. Even if it meant that I would die saving her. (SI/Lucio)
1. Chapter 1

My whole life leading up to this point wasn't perfect. Far from perfect. Sure I can say I had things that others didn't have like a roof over my head, sometimes warm food on the table, and I only had to fight in the underground battle royal arena only three times a week. But I wasn't complaining nine out of ten my opponent would leave the circle half dead cursing my name as I collected the prize money. It's not that they weren't strong enough. No if half of the people got a good punch on me I would be out cold. You see the one thing those massive body builders lacked was something I excelled in.

Speed. Pure and simple speed. Because I knew with my slim build I could never be the strongest or even take a couple of punches from those brutes. So I put my body through the most rigorous training, exhausting training I could handle and then some to get to this point of my life where I could say I am a unstoppable force.

But with every unstoppable force there is always a unmovable object that blocks the path. Sometimes it doesn't happen at one single point in time, it could happen in several moments. And like a fool I didn't see those moments. It was any normal day for me, a day before I go against another 'Big' opponent. It was like any other day I was on my way back to my apartment after buying a few things from the store a couple blocks over when I felt the back of my head tingle.

_'Who the fuck is following me now?! I just want to go home and play some overwatch before the big match tonight.' _I though irritated. Sure this isn't the first time someone's followed me before, but I really don't want to deal with this right now. I took a sudden turn in the opposite direction from my place, there's no way I as going to lead a potential threat to my living space. I made a couple turns into the back alleys of the city trying to shake them off my tail. But no matter how many times I tried to lose them nothing worked.

" Where you go'in little Bird?" Mocked the man in front of me as him and a couple of others blocked my path.

" I don't have time for this shit Duncan." I gestured to his goons around me as I slipped on a pair of brass knuckles.

" Now unless you guys want to find out why I number one in the ring I suggest you guys forget about your little dick problems and scram."

" Those are such crude words for someone clearly out numbered." His temper was starting to show from the shaking of his hands, to the slightly reddening of his face.

" Last I checked." I ducked out of the way of the goon behind me, feeling the wind past my ear as he tried to get a jump on me. I went into a slight crouch and swung my fist at him. Hearing a slight click as the hidden blade popped out of the brass knuckle. The poor fool didn't have time to process anything as I ripped apart his throat.

" Numbers don't mean nothing if your skills are shit." At the sight of their comrade dying behind me in a blood mess some of the other goons backed up.

" It's just ONE brat! if you idiots can't do your jobs then say goodbye to the money!" Yelled out Duncan when he saw some of his goons hesitate.

That seemed to have work as some of them charged at me some with knives, others with their bare fists. I dodged the ones with the knives before grabbing the fist the was aimed at my head. Before using his own momentum and tossed him into some others, causing all four of them to end up in a bile of trash disoriented. Which still left at least ten other goons to deal with. Which I did. As they kept coming I dealt with each and everyone of them, from either knocking them down so bad they couldn't get back up, or just plain out killing them. Sure as the fight dragged on I wasn't coming out of this completely uninjured. One, or two of them were able to get a lucky shot from a knife stabbed in my upper arm and a bloody lip.

***Click* **I paused from twisting one guys arm out of his socket, while also kicking another guy in the balls.

" I think this has gone on long enough little bird. Now drop him."

" Damn you hired all these goons just form me, and they don't do their job you pull a gun on me... that's a real dick move there pal." I spat out the blood by I feet as I kept my grip on the guys arm.

" You didn't leave me much options Little bird. But let bygones be bygones. Let us walk away and we forget this ever happened." I really hoped he didn't think I was a idiot, because only a idiot would take a deal like that. With no way to assure they wouldn't stab me me in the back. I was about to put a little more pressure on the guys arm before I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard something behind me crash.

"Shit I don't need a witness." Cussed Duncan who shifted his aim directly behind me. With just seconds to think of what I should do next I glanced quickly over my shoulder and confirmed it was a homeless lady, who happened upon our fight.

_'It's not my responsibility to save her or not. She should have left when she had the chance.' _I know it was a cruel way of thinking but that is how you survive in this world. And no matter how much I wanted to change that nothing good would come out of it.

**Snap! **The guy in my grip yelled out in pain at his arm being tore out of it's socket. But I paid him no mind as I kicked the back of his knees making his back a perfect platform for me to leap off from and straight at Duncan who was about to pull the trigger on the fleeing woman.

_' I guess I really am a idiot. saving the life of someone I don't even know'_ I grabbed his arm and jerked it upwards cause the bullet to shoot up into the sky. I brought my head back and with as much force as I could I slammed my head against his causing pain to both of us. I felt blood drip into my eyes giving my vision a red film over it but that didn't faze me as I started to wail on Duncan's head. Even when I felt a Knife stabbed into my side I didn't falter. Because I knew when I made the choice to save that lady I forfeited my own life.

But I am taking this bastard down with me.

I went to slash his throat with my blade but I ended up getting his cheek when he slammed me against the alley wall, making me fall off of him.

***BANG! BANG!** **BANG!* **At this point I was so high on adrenaline right now I didn't feel the shot make contact with my chest at all. I put a hand to one of the bullet wounds feeling the warm blood leaving my body.

"This is why you should have taken my deal little bird. and yet you do something even stupider and save the life of a stupid woman. But rest assured I know what she looks like so she won't be alive much longer." He put his handgun back into his coat pocket. And began to walk the same way the lady went when he saw I wasn't moving.

_' I thought by now he would know not to turn his back towards me.' _ I grabbed the small metal bar that was by my feet before I rushed to his back. I had the metal bar in a tight grip with my right palm on one end, and with what was left of my strength I shoved the thin bar in the back of his neck. I felt a bit of resistance when the bar touched his spine but I paid it no mind as I gave one more push sending it the rest of the way through his neck.

" This is why you don't turn your back towards me Duncan." I whispered into his ear before pulling out the metal bar with a squelching noise. I watch as he tried to stop the blood flow with his hands.

But the damage was already done. Even if both of us weren't walking away from this at least knowing that for once in my life I was doing more than just surviving. That I gave someone else the right to live, and that by taking away this guy's life someone else would live in his place.

_'I guess this isn't the shittiest way to go... damn this is starting to hurt though.' _black spots began to fill my vision as I started to lose myself to the pain as my adrenaline finally died down.

I don't remember what happened next but at least I could leave this world smiling.

.

.

.

I expected silence to greet me in my final moments but to my surprise a mellow tune began to play in my ear as the world became void.


	2. Chapter 2

Even as I faded into nothing but Darkness and static I could still feel that beat being played as I sent vibrations through my very soul( I mean it's not like I have a body anymore.) Even as time began to turn in this void the beat never left, sure it would change sometimes it would be a more upbeat tune, or it would be a deep mellow tune. But with each change to the beat I could feel the slightest shit in my surroundings. It wasn't until a vaguely familiar tune started to play did a sudden shift change the scene around me.

Gone was the the static and the empty dark void I had spent so long in, and in it's place was a stark white room that never seemed to end. In a way it almost seemed emptier that the other place.

" Ya sure know how to make a person wait." A slightly deep baritone voice called out from behind me, causing me to jump ten feat in the air. Before turning around to face the mysterious person in the white void. Even with seeing him hundreds of times on my TV at my house it was different with him standing right in front of me.

He was just standing there to, almost like meeting a complete and total stranger in a white void was completely normal. But there is no way this could be really right? maybe I'm still alive somehow and I'm just hallucinating right now. Because everything on this guy is perfect. From the dark dreadlocks held back in a ponytail, to the sonic amplifier in his hand.

" You look like you've seen a ghost man." He laughed, trying to lighten the mood. But even with that award winning smile and the carefree attitude I couldn't stop staring at him.

"...Are you okay man? your starting to freak me out a bit."

"...Yeah... I think soo? I don't know. today just been weird for me." I rubbed my eyes with the palms of my eyes... I just wanted today to be over already.

"You and be both. Hey really quick why did you freak out when ya saw me man? do you know me?" Even though he was still smiling I could see confusion in his dark mocha eyes.

" I know this is just my mind playing tricks on me, you know being near dead and all. But it's fine your just a figment of my imagination. if I just ignore you you'll go away." That was the only way to explain how this is happening to me right now. I'm probably in a hospital somewhere right now.

"First of all ouch. Second I'm not a 'figment of your imagination' I'm as real as you." He tried to reason with me but I was having none of that.

"I don't have time for this ri-"

" I wasn't done talking. and third have you ever thought that maybe I'm the real one here and your the pigment of my imagination?"

"...Touche... Touche Lucio." I had to give him credit if I was any normal person I would be stuck in a loop thinking what's real and what isn't.

" Wait. how do you know my name dude?" His once easy going smile was gone and was replace with a look of caution.

" I told you already your a figment of my imagination. what I know doesn't matter."

" Yea it does matter! your one of them aren't you?! your working with Vishkar aren't you?!" His mood went a complete 180 at the idea with me working with organisation that tried to control his home.

_'What the hell is happening?! is this really? it doesn't make sense though... he's part of a video game I've played he can't be really... Can he?'_

" Answer me! Are you part of Vishkar?" His voice had a more desperate undertone to it. He even had his Sonic amplifier pointed at me now.

" Easy there Lucio... I don't want to fight you. and no I'm not part of Vishkar they sound like a lot of pricks anyway." I saw his shoulders lose most of their tension, but he still didn't lower his weapon.

" That still doesn't explain how you know my name?

"It's a long, long complicated story."

" I don't see us leaving this place anytime soon."

He had a point.

So I got comfortable on the floor seeing as there was nowhere else to sit and began to tell him a little about myself. From the part about being a orphan, to fighting in the underground fighting rings because of some shady shit I got myself into when I was young and dumb. As I began to tell him more and more about myself his once suspicious glare was now gone and replace with curiosity as I began to explain to him the game known as Overwatch.

" Yeah I remember them. They got disbanded because they had some pretty shady secrets." It took him awhile to grasp the concept that his whole world was just pixels on a screen to me. But as I started to share more about myself to he, he did the same. How he was a only child, But was content with it because his entire family were the people of Rio. And even the town was a little more on the poorer side they were happy. Even after the war with the omnic crisis had ended they were still on the road to a slow recovery.

That's when Vishkar saw a opportunity. They had made promises of offering the people a better way of life with better jobs, and a structured lifestyle.

" But they never kept their promise. They started to enforce laws on us too, turning my people into cheap labor. So I led a revolt against them I was even able to steal their own tech and use it against them."

" Why does it sound like there's a 'But' in your story?" Everything he told me was true, But from the anger and desperation that looked so out of place and yet so real in his eyes I knew this was really. Because I've never had a place to call home. So there's no way if my mind was making it up it could show even a once of what he was feeling right now.

"...After I had stole their tech and developed it into my own style, I had gotten everyone in Rio gathered together to push out Vishkar... But they fought back... We were at a serious disadvantage. So I thought that as long as everybody got to safety then it wouldn't be too bad going down like that..But they just wouldn't let up. they just kept coming, and coming. Before I even knew what was happening there was so much fire." I don't think the reality of his situation really hit him until now as he told me his last moments before he ended up here with me.

"I-I-I couldn't p-protect anyone! I failed them! My own Family that I had left was BURNED ALIVE! by that fire... My god... there was so much fire... so many screams." At this point he was getting to the point of hyperventilating as the images played over and over in his head.

I know I'm not the best person to give hugs to others but seeing someone who(even though not even ten minutes ago wasn't even really.) who looked so broken down and about ready to give up on the world broke what I had left of my heart.

"Ssshhh... I don't know what your going through Lucio but I'm so sorry... That's something I simply can't relate to I've never had people to call my own.. But You can't keep thinking of your failures in life. Because it's people like you who look past that and keep moving forward for a better tomorrow is what makes this world worth living for. No I know for a fact that your story doesn't end here in my world you become a icon, a symbol that people believe will change the world for the better. So please unlike me you still have a chance to fix this, DON'T waste it." I grab his face with both of my hands and made mocha eyes meet my own blue eyes.

" How do you know I'm still alive? For all you they could have killed me."

"Let's say it's a gut feeling. I don't know what called us together. But your story needs to have you in it if it wants a happy ending. So stop sulking with a rude depressing guy like me and go save your people." I felt a a slight throbbing in my temple and a empty feeling began to fill my stomach.

We were running out of time.

" But I'm not strong enough! Even with giving it everything I had it still wasn't enough. Sure I know how to operate my tech but that wasn't enough! I don't have the fighting skills that you have! I can't take down someone who is bigger than me!" As he began to ramble again about even if he did go back it still wouldn't change anything.

I felt my headache get worse with each word that came out of his mouth, alongside the empty feeling in my gut was slowly getting replaced what could only be described as fire spreading throughout my body.

"Dude your not looking to good. Are you alright?" His fingertips barely grazed my arm before we both flinched back in pain. Almost like the contact had burned us.

I could hear Lucio talking but the burning feeling in my gut only seemed to have gotten worse with the contact. The arm that he had touched felt like it was being ripped from the inside out as it began to spread to my shoulder.

"Dude! Open your eyes! Something's not right! Your arm is changing!" Even if all I wanted was to keep my eyes closed and curl up into a ball. I cracked my eye's open just enough to glance down at my arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" And what Lucio said was true. The once olive completion that my skin is was slowly being devoured by much darker skin. But as it spread to my hand I could feel every little muscle in my feel like it was being doused in acid as my slim hands began to grow wider.

"I don't know! you were fine one sec but then I touched you arm-" He brought up his hand that he touched me with, but stopped when the digits slowly started to disappear into grey dust. But with each second that I was in agony of the fire that was slowly spreading through my body Lucio had it worse as he was slowly disappearing where I was feeling the pain. With the pain being so bad in my arm it distracted me from the splitting headache I had.

Until it came back with a vengeance for being ignored.

"AAHH!" At this point I couldn't help but scream as what felt like two red hot pokers were being shoved into my eye sockets. Keeping them closed did nothing to help the pain. So even with the bleary vision I was able to see more and more of Lucio disappear.

" What's happening to me Lucio?! this doesn't make sense...AAHHH... there's so much pain... Why ARe you the one disappearing?" Even with dealing with this much pain I knew what was happening.

And by the look in Lucio's eyes so did he.

"Hey it's alright... I think this is what's supposed to happen... I mean think about it! it's perfect! I already have the tech, and you have the skills I don't have to beat them!" With every step he took towards me only made the feeling spread faster as it spread past my chest, going onto my other arm.

" I know it's not what either of us wanted_ ' You deserve someone better to help you. to be you' _But with this you can save them. You can beat Vishkar. YOU can be the icon for hope and freedom you told me I would be '_It's not supposed to be ME!'_ Just promise me that you'll-"

_" _**SHUT UP!** I CAN'T BE YOU!... Someone like me who has only ever survive by hurting or killing others isn't fit to inspire and save other's" At this point my voice didn't even sound like own. my once soft voice turning into a deeper baritone.

" Then fake it till you make it! Believe that if you try hard enough that you can be that person who saves other's!" Cracks began to run along this sides of his face as he dropped down to his knees right in front of me. Only inches away from making contact with my skill.

My hands were grabbing at my hair_ 'why is it so long? this isn't my hair!' _as memories that weren't my own began to fill my head

_**A woman with curly mocha hair reading a book to me before I went to bed**_

_**Wishing my pops a good day at work**_

_**Him showing me different parts of machines and how they worked**_

_**Learning to ride roller skates for the first time**_

_**The struggles we went through after the omnic war**_

_**Still being happy even though we didn't know what we were going to have for dinner the next day**_

_**Vishkar showing up and offering jobs and way for us to survive**_

_**My pops never coming home after getting a job as one of their scientists **_

_**... Getting the letter stating that he had died in a accident involving a experiment **_

_**staying up late with my mom as she cried herself to sleep.**_

_**Her burning with others in the fire that spread throughout Rio. MY home.**_

I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around me as tears fell like a waterfall down my face. At this point the pain was irreverent as I hugged him back even as pieces of him began to fall from my grasp.

" These aren't even my memories... But why... Why does it hurt so much?"

" Idiot.. I thought it would be obvious by now. But this is your chance. Be something you were never able to be. Be someone who makes a world where kids don't have to go through what we did." two pairs of mocha colored eyes met as the end began to near.

"You know... I never did get your name." At this point all Lucio had left was his head and some of his chest. the only thing supporting him were my arms as I hugged him tighter, ignoring the pain that came with it.

"... Alex... I don't have a last name, you know having no parents and all."

"Huh Alex... That's a good name." The world around us began to darken into a endless grey as our last moments came to a end.

".. But I think Lucio Correia dos Santos is even better." He gave me one last bright grin before he fell into .

_**"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"**_ But even my screams of anguish and agony was swallowed by the void and static.


End file.
